


Hunter x Hunter x reader

by King_Iwaizumi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Iwaizumi/pseuds/King_Iwaizumi
Summary: Scenarios with HxH characters! There will be a special character on this list: Iwaizumi Hajime! I adore him so there'll be a few x readers of him in here! All work in this books belongs to me. Requests are open and highly appreciated! All the work I write from requests will be given credit to the person who requested it, so requests are not mine! There will be some work in here that is NSFW and SFW keep that in mind please! And that's all, I hope you all enjoy the book! -King_Iwaizumi 💞💞✨😸
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Hunter x Hunter x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter does NOT belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owner! 💞

Hisoka x Reader: Cuddles~

You've been dating Hisoka for about 3 months now. Yes, that Hisoka. The pedophile clown that simps over a 14 year old. Yeah, that one. Many people have questioned your relationship but you've both shrugged off the questions, knowing that you two love each other very much and won't let any negativity get in the way of your relationship. Ever since the second day of your relationship, he's always been wanting to cuddle with you. Whether it's just for comfort, he's sleepy or just wants some time with you. You always deny him when he asks for cuddles. You just didn't feel comfortable enough to start cuddling,you felt as if affection needed time in a relationship and not just going straight into it. "C'mon Y/N! It's cold in here, our heaters aren't working, can we at least cuddle for warmth? Please!!" Hisoka pulled on your arm like a child. You sighed, trying not to show the discomfort of the feeling of him pulling on your arm harshly. "Bungee, I said no. I don't want to cuddle" You responded, trying to tug your arm away. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Plea-" You cut him off before he can finish another please. "Fine, fine, we'll cuddle" You sighed as you grabbed your favorite blanket and jumped onto the bed with it. Hisoka joined you not too long after and covered both of you with the blanket. You acted annoyed when he wrapped his arms around your waist but in reality, you felt so safe and calm in his arms. "Y/N, you said you'd cuddle, at least keep me warm as well too my love~" You sighed gently, putting your head on his chest and arms around his muscular waist. He laid his chin on top of your head giving you small kisses on your forehead. You slowly started to fall asleep from the warmth, finding it really comforting. "I love you Y/N. I love you so damn much, words can't describe it" He said as he lifted your head up, giving you a small sweet kiss. "I love you too bungee, now and always". You both cuddled the night away, enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
